WindClan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: Most WindClan cats have short, brown or grey pelts to fit in with both the grasses and the rocks. They have lithe figures and long legs for running after their prey and to see above The tall turf. Any cats who do not fit the majority's color are known to sometimes cover their pelts with mud to fit in better. Mental Attributes: WindClan cats are known as neutral, smart, wary, and loyal cats. Some clans often joke about the over-worked WindClan cats, being if their leader is strict or not. They're quite quiet, not one to talk up in gatherings or tell their secrets, for they may change sides anytime. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Rabbits and hares are commonplace and take up most of the prey, but Windclan's prey pile can also have larks, thrushes and the occasional field mouse. Hunting Specialties: Windclan cats excel in chasing their prey. The vast moorlands allow Windclan to have a hunting ability most other clans cannot brag about. Territory: WindClan's territory is located on the east side of the mountain, ShadowClan and The Twolegplace occupying the territories next to them. Their territory is a dry moor-like steppe with small rocky outcroppings which include only occasional trees and ponds. Rain is quite rare, considering the mountain blocks most of the rainfall. Camp: Windclan's camp is a small indent in the earth surrounded by tall, dry grasses that camouflage the camp. Enclosing the camp is a bracken wall, slightly low to still be hidden from the view of other cats. The entrance is a slope surrounded by shrubs, most cats will stand on guard by the start of the slope, the first thing you see in Windclan's camp is a smooth, slightly flat rock that houses both the leader's den and prey pile. To the right of the high-stone is one rocky side of the hollow, which has indents in the wall that are perfectly den sized. On the other wall, there's another rocky wall that also has cuts in it that can harbor clan cats. In the middle of the two walls, there's a small bushy hole that leads to the medic's den. =Allegiances= Leader *Stagstar - A brown and white tom with a bobbed tail. Deputy *Cloverdapple - A small caramel marble tabby she-cat with light green eyes Medicine Cats *Sandlily - tan tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and green eyes Senior Warriors *Littlerock - A grey and tan tabby with odd folded ears. **Apprentice: Lavenderpaw - A large white tom with black markings and green eyes. *Scorchtail - A light russet tom with lighter tabby points and pale green eyes. Warriors *Shallotheart - A small brownish russet tom *Pigeonthorn - A dark tabby *Hawkleg - Brown tabby tom *Bubblecreek - A tan tabby tom with faded blue eyes *Kestrelcall - A white and brown mottled tom with blue eyes *Dom - Red-brown tom, inseparable with Nick *Nick - Red-brown tom, inseparable with Dom *Mousetuft - A fluffy grey tom *Flowercrown - A brown agender tabby with grass-yellow eyes. *Marigoldeyes - A tiny toroiseshell she-cat with golden yellow eyes. *Weaselbite - A weasel-like tom with long legs. *Bearsnore - A chubby brown tom. *Acornbranch - A light brown tabby tom. *Hawkswoop - A wiry, long-legged tabby she-cat. *Sticknose - Brown and russet tomcat. *Foxbounce - A russet tabby tom. *Berrysun - A red tabby tom who looks very similar to Stagstar. *Lavenderpool - A confident brown tom. *Cranberrysong - A red ticked tabby she-cat. Nursery *Cloverdapple - A small caramel marble tabby she-cat with light green eyes **Kits: Leapkit - A small she-kit with an off white tabby pelt **Kits: Lichenkit -A short-furred marbled tabby tom **Kits: Lilackit - A tan and cream marble she cat **Kits: Larkkit - A sliver ticked tabby tom-kit *Sunnystride - A pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes **Kits: Curlykit - A grey and white striped cat with curled ears *Littlerock - A grey and tan tabby with odd folded ears **Kits: Rosekit - A dark tortie-and-white she-cat with green eyes QUEENLESS *Eaglekit - A small brown tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes *Pheasantkit - A small brown tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes *Koikit - A calico tom with curled ears. Elders *Gingertail - A white tom with orange markings and odd eyes *Nectarburr - A brown she-cat =Relations= Category:WindClan